


Birthday Presents

by HappinessIsBlau



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What does Poison Ivy want for her birthday?” wasn’t really something that Harley could type into google. Well, she could, but it would be fruitless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Presents

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty old, but I haven't uploaded anything for a while. I really wish I could write Harley and Pamela better because I think they're both really interesting characters.

Pam was an interesting lady, and that was for sure. She was guarded, but obvious – and they were friends, so Harley tried to keep her psychological profiling to a minimum, but she just couldn’t help it some days. 

In any case, it was Pam’s birthday. What did the lady like? Well, plants, but that would be too obvious. What else? Lesbian romance novels, antique teapots, being perched in the window like a cat, space heaters on cold days…

Harley wasn’t coming up with anything very helpful. She called Selina, but then she remembered that the cat-loving woman was out with Bruce Wayne today. How the heck did Selina land a boring card like Brucie Wayne? Oh, well. He wasn’t really Harley’s type, anyway.

Distractions, distractions! Harley couldn’t help it, though. “What does Poison Ivy want for her birthday?” wasn’t really something she could type into google. Well, she could, but it would be fruitless. She could always kidnap Hush and bring him in, but that sounded like a bad idea. A fun idea, sure, but today was less about bloodshed and more about serious matters. Harley doubted that Ivy would want to see an asshole like that on her birthday, anyway.

What was something that Pam didn’t have? What was something new and unique that would make her birthday memorable?

The metaphorical lightbulb lit up in Harley’s mind. Of course! 

 

“Hey, Pam!” hearing her name, the red-haired woman looked up from the book that she was reading. In her doorway was Harley, smiling as bright as the day was long. 

“What do you need, Harley?” she asked, anxious to get back to her book. It was just getting to the good part, too!

“Happy Birthday!!” the blonde announced before planting a kiss squarely on Ivy’s lips. 

Huh. Looks like the book would have to wait.


End file.
